captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kojiro Hyuga
|his alternate counterpart|Kojiro Hyuga (Tecmo)}} 日向 小次郎 |image= Kojiro S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=August 17 |height=180 cm; 178 cm (BWY); 170 cm (JBC); 158 cm (KD) |weight=70 kg; 64 kg (BWY); 59 kg (JBC); 50 kg (KD) |blood_type= O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Fierce Tiger (Moko 猛虎) |relationships=Mr. Hyuga† (father); Ms. Hyuga (mother); Takeru (brother); Naoko (sister); Masaru (brother); Maki Akamine (girlfriend); Kozo Kira (mentor) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Reggiana (loan); Juventus FC |past_level_1=U-20; U-16 |past_team_1=Japan Youth; Japan Jr. |past_level_2=High school |past_team_2=Toho |past_level_3=Middle school |past_team_3=Toho |past_level_4=Elementary school |past_team_4=Meiwa FC }} (日向 小次郎, Hyuga Kojiro) is a major character of the whole Captain Tsubasa series, known as the "Fierce Tiger" of Japan. Description Hyuga first appeared on Captain Tsubasa (1981) ch.10, named "Kojiro's Appearance". He wears the number "9" jersey for Japan. In the North American dubs (Flash Kicker and Flash Kicker: Road to 2002), his name was changed to Kojiro Huega. Biography Kojiro has shown to be one of the best players in Japanese football, having obtained a V-4 championship for Toho academy and is the Japanese National Team ace striker. He is currently playing for AC Reggiana in Italy Serie B. Initially, Kojiro showed as a person usually cold-hearted and reckless, due to his upbringing without part of his childhood dealing with his father loss. To these, he used to be very arrogant most of times. He was once famous because of his roughness and many players were scared of him. But to the people who are important like his family and Takeshi (later also Tsubasa and other fellow teammates) he is very nice and empathetic. He tries to cheer up the Japan team when Tsubasa is injured and cannot play. Kojiro is very ambitious and full of self-confidence, which can sometimes be very positive. If he has set a goal, he risks everything. The well-being of his fellow-men goes beyond everything, he thinks more of others than of himself. Takeshi and Ken are probably his best friends, because he would never let them down. Hyuga, because he is usually untamed and wild is called "Moko" (Fierce Tiger). But he can also be laid back and calm like the relationship he has with his younger brothers, and friends from the Saitama hometown, where he used to help his family by doing several part-time jobs. This rough but caring personality is how he behaves when he is with Maki Akamine, his first love and current girlfriend.It can even be infered that both characters have tsundere personalities, since they both have trouble to show their true emotions and try to use sports and willpower to show their affection, such as winning a tournament or a special match in order to ask the other one to go on a date or meet to see each other. Kojiro has a very balanced personality, which strangers do not immediately notice. Bottom line is, Kojiro Hyuga is full of verve and passion when it comes to round leather. Kojiro's dream and goal is to become the world's best ace striker. His devotion to football and his persistence to shoot the goal is outstanding. Overseas Fierce Fights arc Overseas Fierce Fights Gekito-hen in Calcio It focuses on japanese players performance in Italy and the important day on the finals of the Italian Serie C tournament. It is for the teams of both Kojiro and Shingo, the AC Reggiana and FC Albese respectively, for the rise in Serie B. After a hard match with two goals from Bobang and Shingo, Reggiana brings down Albese 3:2 with a Raiju Shot from Kojiro, being able to make a hat-trick, and winning the serie C1 as first place. Due to UC Albinoleffe's defeat against Ravenna, Shingo's FC Albese was able to obtain second place so both teams are promoted to the Serie B. Rising Sun arc Hyuga is placed as a two-top forward together with his long-time teammate Wakashimazu, forming the Meiwa Combi, a desired combi from coach Kozo Kira, being able not only to coordinate their play, but being able to use the Twin Shot as well. In the match against Olympic Mexico, Tsubasa, Kojiro and Shingo made a vow to score a victory goal in the first half so as to prove they are worth to be Japanese Olympic players since they were concentrated in winning their respective European league tournaments. Etymology His first given name, Kojiro, comes from the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro who died in a duel against Miyamoto Musashi (which is a reminder of Mizushima Musashi, the first football player who inspired Tsubasa). Hyuga, on the other hand, is the name of an ancient part of Kyushu. Trivia *Hyuga is the only rival of Tsubasa who had defeated the latter in a match.thumb|205px *His favorite drink is Coca-Cola, while it was revealed at U-20. It was prematurely revealed in the 2018 anime (episodes 36 and 39, or 8th and 11th episode of Boys' Fight, which is two arcs before the reveal). * Before befriending Tsubasa in the J Boys' Challenge arc, he was created to be the main antagonist to Tsubasa: Hyuga wears black and Tsubasa white, his strong and raw playstyle is the opposite of Tsubasa's clean and technical feats due to his name, the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. * In the 2018 series, he worked with collecting Strong Tiger (Moko) Sake bottles to distributors. *His name is Steve Hyuga in previous Latin American dub versions and Mark Lenders some European countries. His name is Bassam in the Arabic dub. In Persian dub , Kojiro's name is changed into Kakero. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire *In the 2001 series, the voice actor for Hyuga's younger self boy was Rica Matsumoto, who later gained fame for the voice of Satoshi (Ash Ketchum) in the Japanese version of Pokémon. *Hyuga's adult voice in the 2002 series was Takehito Koyasu, who (rather curiously) had voiced a character that had been inspired by Hyuga: Takuto Izumi from the shoujo anime Zetsuai/Bronze. *He often helps out in lifting goods to fruit or seafood markets in exchange for groceries, this is partly why he is physically stronger than most elementary and middle schoolers. *In the 2018 anime, due to technological advances, he is able to tap his mobile phone to pay for drinks on vending machines. But the machines still accepts cash. Techniques Gallery |-|Color spread= Endless Dream full cover 2.jpg|Hyuga (Endless Dream) Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Road to 2002 Japan (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Kojiro ep11 (1983) 1.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Kojiro Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga Hyuga ep11 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyuga's dribble Tsubasa ep18 (1983) 0.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro's clash Tsubasa ep18 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Tsubasa ep18 (1983) 3.jpg|Tsubasa does the Heel Lift Tsubasa ep18 (1983) 4.jpg Tsubasa ep18 (1983) 5.jpg|Tsubasa beats Kojiro Kojiro Tsubasa ep39 (1983).jpg|Rematch against Tsubasa Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Kojiro ep44 (1983) 0.jpg|Diving Tiger Header Kojiro ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Kaori Kojiro ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|With Kaori Matsumoto facing Schneider Schneider ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro challenging Schneider Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot Hyuga ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Pass |-|1983 (2)= Kojiro ep69 (1983) 1.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Kojiro ep88 (1983) 0.jpg|In Okinawa Hyuga_ep105_(1983).jpg|Hyuga's training suit Hyuga - Toho Mid School 3.jpg|In Toho Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Chokusen teki dribble Hyuga vs Tsubasa injured (CT).jpg|Kojiro's raw force Kojiro Toho (CT).jpg Kojiro (CT) 2.jpg|Fierce tiger Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Final duel with Tsubasa Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Nankatsu vs Toho flash-back Kojiro Tiger ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Jumping Tiger Volley Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro irritated Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Ready to shoot Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 6.jpg|Hyuga vs Hernandez Italy ova5 (SCT) 9.jpg|Stretching hands with Hernandez Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Vs France Jr. Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Vs Muller Kojiro Tsubasa ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro/Tsubasa Team-up Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Hyuga_(U14_Japan).jpg|Kojiro's return (Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.) Kojiro (Film 1) 1.jpg|Overhead Pass Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga (Film 2) Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Film 2) Japan Jr (Film 3) 9.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro's Tiger tackle Japan Jr (Film 3) 17.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki Japan Jr (Film 3) 22.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 23.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 24.jpg|End of the match All_Japan_Jr_(Movie_4)_3.jpg|Japan Champion (Movie 4) Tsubasa and Kojiro - Japan Jr (1986 Movie 4).jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Hyuga vs Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Kojiro vs Victorino Tiger Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Gonzales |-|J= Hyuga Tiger Shot ep1 (J) 2.jpg|Kojiro's Tiger Shot Franco Canadiense.jpg|Meiwa FC Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Meiwa FC (J).jpg|Meiwa in the finals Wakashimazu Kojiro Meiwa (J).jpg|Hyuga and Wakashimazu Tsubasa Kojiro ep33 (J).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Kojiro vs Gino Hernandez Hyuga Japan (CTJ).jpg|Japan's Number 9 Hyuga training (CTJ).jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Hyuga and Maki (CTJ) 2.jpg|Hyuga and Maki Hyuga and Maki (CTJ).jpg|With Maki Hino vs Hyuga (CTJ).jpg|Hino vs Hyuga Kojiro_ep45_(J)_0.jpg Kojiro_Hino_(J).jpg Hyuga - Japan Youth.jpg|Japan Youth Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg Hyuga Japan (CTJ) 2.jpg|Post Play Japan Youth (J) 0.jpg |-|2001= Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg|In Meiwa FC Meiwa (2001).jpg|Kojiro (Meiwa) Heel Lift ep6 (2001) 1.png|Kojiro beaten by Tsubasa 08.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot Heel Lift ep18 (2001) 2.jpg Heel Lift ep18 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro countering the Heel Lift Kojiro Toho (2001).png|In Toho Academy MS Toho.jpg|Hyuga and Takeshi Tiger Overhead ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Tiger Tiger Overhead ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Tiger Toho Nankatsu Winners ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Winner of the National tournament camisa09.jpg|Number 09 10.jpg|All Japan Jr Japan Jr..jpg|All Japan Jr Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Japan ep30 (2001) 2.jpg|Twin Overhead Shot Toho ep32 (2001) 4.jpg|In Toho Academy High Toho ep32 (2001) 5.jpg|Hyuga's Running Volley Japan ep42 (2001) 2.jpg Japan ep42 (2001) 1.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001).jpg|Juventus FC Kojiro Italy (2001) 2.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 3.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 4.jpg |-|2018= Hyuga (2018).jpg|Kojiro scouting Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro challenges Wakabayashi Kojiro (2018) 3.jpg|Facing Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018).jpg|Hyuga vs Shutetsu Kojiro Meiwa (2018) 3.jpg|Fierce Tiger's beats Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 3.jpg|Hyuga showing his leg power Meiwa ep13 (2018) 1.jpg|In the Yomiuriland tournament Tsubasa ep14 (2018) 0.jpg|Both captains ready to face each other Tsubasa ep14 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa's clash Tsubasa ep14 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro ep14 (2018) 1.jpg|Challenging Nankatsu Kojiro ep14 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro's aggresive tackle Kojiro ep14 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's bullet shot Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg|In the finals Kojiro Tsubasa ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|'Kojiro' vs Tsubasa 2nd match Tiger header ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Tiger header Kojiro ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro scores Nankatsu Overhead Kick ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead kick Kojiro Takeshi Sawaki ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|W/ Takeshi & Sawaki Kojiro Golden Combi ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa Kojiro ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Accepting his defeat Kojiro gang ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Obtaining the scholarship Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Toho Kojiro_ep32_(2018)_1.jpg Kojiro Chokusen Teki ep33 (2018) 1.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Kojiro Takeshi ep33 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Wakashimazu ep33 (2018) 1.jpg Hyuga ep34 (2018) 2.jpg Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 0.jpg|Tiger Shot from the bench Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot Tsubasa Hyuga ep36 (2018) 1.png Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg Best Four ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Toho Kojiro ep46 (2018) 0.jpg Kojiro ep46 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep46 (2018) 2.jpg Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep46 (2018) 5.jpg|Fierce Tiger Kojiro ep46 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro willing to beat Tsubasa Kojiro ep46 (2018) 7.jpg|Ready to do the shot Kojiro ep46 (2018) 8.jpg|Tiger Shot Kojiro ep46 (2018) 9.jpg|Scoring against Wakashimazu Kira Kozo ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira apologizing with Kitazume Toho ep46 (2018) 4.jpg|Ready for Kick-off Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Counter Drive Shot Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Fierce Tiger Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 5.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Kojiro ep50 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro & Wakashimazu vs Tsubasa's counter shot Sliding Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Sliding Tiger Shot Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro attempting to score Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Tiger Shot blocked by defenders Kojiro ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro discouraged Kojiro ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Toho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering his family and comrades Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Toho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering his family and comrades Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 5.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro now on par with TsubasaToho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering his family and comrades Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 5.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro now on par with Tsubasa Toho ep52 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa attempts to block the Tiger Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Drive Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|The match ends Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Exchanging jerseys Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Holding the flag Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Toho ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho V1 champion Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa, pillars of Japan Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In Japan Jr. training camp Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As Japan Jr. member Japan ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Japan ep52 (2018) 4.jpg Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Boys fight arc (2018).png|Boys' Fight (2018) Tsubasa Misaki Kojiro Genzo CD (2001).jpg Toho HS (DT).png Hyuga.png|JAP Hyuga_Reggiana.png|Reggiana Kojiro U16 (DT).png|U16 High School Tournament (DT).png|Hyuga vs High school teams Kojiro Toho MS (DT) 2.png|Toho MS|link=Hyuga Toho Academy middle school Kojiro Toho MS (DT).png|Hyuga Toho MS Hyuga_JY.png|Tsukuro Dream Team Kojiro U16 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro U16 (DT) 2.png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga Toho HS Hyuga 4.PNG|Manga Kojiro U20 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Youth |-|Cover= Tsubasa Kojiro (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash Kojiro Tsubasa Vol21 (CT).jpg|Boys' Fight arc Hyuga Juventus (RT) 3.JPG|In Juventus FC In Calcio 1.png|Kaigai Gekito-hen in Calcio |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa Uniform (Manga) Meiwa FC (KD) 2.jpg|Ready for the tournament Meiwa FC (KD).jpg|Meiwa away uniform Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Semifinals ch69 (CT) 0.jpg|16th National middle school tournament Hyuga vs Tsubasa (ch 83).jpg Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg|Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot Neo Tiger.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Jumping Header ch27 (BWY) 1.jpg|Post Play Page 0038.jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Hyuga Juventus (BWY).jpg|In Battle of World Youth epilogue Hyuga Juventus (RT).jpg|In Juventus Hyuga Juventus (RT) 2.jpg|Début for Juventus Kojiro Aoi ch2 (OFF) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Aoi (OFF) Hyuga - Wild Tiger Shot.jpg|Wild Tiger Shot Kojiro Carlos ch5 (RS) 1.jpg|Chokusen Teki Dribble Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|The reborn "Meiwa Quartet" |-|Game= Hyuga Mexico City (CT4) 3.png |Hyuga Mexico City Hyuga (CT3) 1.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga (CT3) 2.jpg|Overhead Tiger Hyuga Lightning Tiger Shot (CT4) 1.png|Lightning Tiger Shot Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Hyuga vs Misaka (Street Team) 2.jpg|Hyuga vs Ken Misaka Musashi Toho (GNK) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Notes External links de:Kojiro Hyuga es:Kojiro Hyuga ja:日向小次郎 Category:Main characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Serie A Category:Players of Serie C Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc